


Flower Delivery Girl

by 18yearold



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Misunderstandings, Strangers to Lovers, Strangers to enemies, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18yearold/pseuds/18yearold
Summary: Clarke has no idea that Lexa is a flower delivery girl simply deliviering her roses on Valentine's Day. She instead assumes Lexa is a stranger who decided to give Clarke flowers.





	Flower Delivery Girl

Clarke is moping on her couch, watching a murder documentary because it's Valentine's Day and she's single. Learning about the horrific way in which people died is a great way to end a day dedicated to love.

She jumps in her seat when she hears two knocks on her door. She pauses midway between the reenactment of a woman being stabbed to death by her evil step-brother.

Clarke checks her peephole cautiously and makes out a female figure wearing a Batman tee with black jeans. She deems the woman non-threatening and opens the door thoughtlessly. But Clarke’s heart is not prepared for the beautiful woman behind the door. She’s got luscious, wavy brown hair and kissable plump peach lips. The girl's got these stunning hazel eyes that just pop. She isn't even wearing makeup, as far as Clarke can tell.

The green eyed goddess interrupts Clarke’s scrutiny with a "Hi."

"Hello." Clarke manages.

"These are for you.” The woman thrusts a bouquet of white roses in her face.

This stranger is just giving her roses?

“Thank you… Do I know you?”

“I actually live in this apartment complex, if that’s what you mean.”

“Really? How have I not seen you before?” Clarke would’ve remembered her. And probably pined after her.

“Uh, I don’t know man.”

The girl seems super reserved, but why? She just gave Clarke roses. Excuse her for wanting to know more about her.

“Which floor do you live on?”

“Same as you.” she grits out.

Jeez, she does not like Clarke. But she must, she just gave her freaking flowers! Maybe she’s angry that Clarke has never noticed her? Maybe the girl had a secret crush on Clarke…

“Well, thanks for the roses. Though, I don’t know what I did to receive them. Thank you.”

The girl peers down and furrows her brows. “Um, yeah. Cool, Happy Valentine’s Day.”

The girl just leaves. No explanation.

Clarke puts the roses in a vase and checks for a card; there is none.

————————-

Clarke spends the next week thinking about her and analyzing their conversation. Why’d she give Clarke those flowers? Who even is she?

When Clarke spots Mysterious Girl in the apartment elevator about to close, she yells “Please keep it open!”

Mysterious Girl surprisingly doesn’t hit the close button repeatedly, she actually clicks open. Once Clarke enters however, she looks regretful of her decision.

“Hi, thanks.” Clarke breathes out.

“Mmhm.”

Tense silence ensues.

“So… what’s your name?” Clarke asks

“Does it matter?” 

“Why are you being so--! So rude?!”

“Rude? Me, rude? Are you kidding me, Ms. Let Me Ask The Flower Delivery Girl 21 Questions?!”

Flower delivery girl? What?

“What? You’re a flower deliverer?”

The brunette looks offended, “Really? I literally delivered you-”

Clarke quickly cuts her off, “I know! I remember you! I just… never thought you were a flower deliverer.”

“Who the hell did you think I was? A stranger just giving another stranger flowers?”

Clarke seriously replies, “Yes.”

Mysterious Girl, now named Delivery Girl in Clarke's head, surprisingly laughs. A very pretty laugh that gives Clarke butterflies and warms her cheeks. “Are you fucking crazy?”

“No!” Clarke splutters, “You didn’t have a floral business uniform on! And you didn’t introduce yourself as a deliverer! You just said ‘these are for you’ and-- and I’m not crazy!”

“I work for a small business that doesn't bother making uniforms. Wow, I can’t believe you thought I was just some weirdo handing you flowers.”

“Well, whatever. You weren’t very nice by the way.” Clarke mumbles.

The brunette actually looks-- guilty? “Yeah well, I had a long day delivering flowers on the busiest day of the year. I was already annoyed you didn’t tip me, and you were kinda holding me up. I had other deliveries to make across town. But, I was… sorta a total asshole. I’m sorry.”

Clarke mumbles out a “Yeah, you’re fine.” before they both hear the elevator ding and exit together.

Lexa follows Clarke through the lobby, “So did you not think ‘Hmm, flowers on Valentine’s Day. Must be from my boyfriend.’”

“No, because I do not have a boyfriend. Or girlfriend. I’m totally single.”

Suddenly, Clarke remembers a phone call with her mother in which Abby said she had a Valentine’s surprise for her.

“I think the roses are from my mom actually!”

The woman raises an eyebrow, “Okay. Case closed.”

“I guess so.”

But, Lexa’s still lingering.

Lexa mutters “Uh, so you’re super-” but the rest of the sentence is too mumbled to understand.

“What?”

“Cute.” The girl grinds out.

“We don’t even know each other’s names.” Clarke blushes.

“I’m Lexa. Flower deliverer, standoffish lesbian who thinks you’re really cute.” Lexa says with a shy smile.

“My name is Clarke. I am a bisexual idiot who assumes gorgeous flower delivery girls are into me when they are just doing their job.”

“You’re right that I’m into you.” Lexa whispers, stepping closer to Clarke.

“You give off mixed signals. First, I’m an annoying girl, now I’m cute?”

“I hope this is crystal clear to you; I want to make out with you.”

“I’m down.” Clarke grins.

\--------

To Mom: Thanks for the Valentine roses!

From Mom: Anything for my sweet girl!

To Mom: I have someone I want you to meet by the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Really… not my best work. Please leave feedback though and thanks for reading xoxo.
> 
> HOLY CRAP 120+ KUDOS?? THIS IS AWESOME THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!


End file.
